ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Absolute Power Part 2 (Jane Smith 10)
Story Michael, who shines with a golden membrane, floats through the hole he made in the power plant, floating in the air. He unleashes several bursts of golden energy blasts, which desolate the area nearby. Alien Y floats helplessly, as Lucy was scattered as sludge around the room. The sludge regathers, as Lucy takes her her human form. Lucy: Ah! That actually hurt! There’s no way I can fight him. The only one who can fight him, is. Lucy looks over at Alien Y, as the view focuses into Alien Y’s galaxy. Jane is floating unconsciously, when two masks appear. One was male, the other female. Serena: Ah! That Michael is so handsome! Even when he’s a power hungry lunatic. Bellicus: Finally! Pointless destruction! At first, I wasn’t totally sure about him, I preferred that Tennyson guy more. But this, this is what I’m talking about! Jane’s got good taste in men! Jane: Ugh, what happened? Bellicus: Oh, I’ll tell you what happened. Jane: Huh? Who are you? Bellicus: Bellicus. The voice of Rage and Anger. Serena: And I’m Serena, the voice of Love and Compassion. And you are Jane, the voice of Reason. Together, we are Serena and Bellicus: Alien Y! Bellicus: Anyway, after your boyfriend tricked you into transforming into us and absorbing our energy, he became power mad and is now destroying everything. Jane: What? Serena: Yes. Michael has the ability to drain the life force of beings, and has been feeding off your energy since you met, forcibly creating a bond between you two. So romantic! Jane: He used me? He’s the one who betrayed my trust, not Lucy? Bellicus: Oh, that Sludgepuppy? She’s dead already. Michael killed her. In a magnificent explosion! Jane: No! Alien Y shakes, Jane screaming from the suddenness of it. A window appears, showing what Alien Y was seeing. Michael was firing energy blasts down at Lucy, who grabs Alien Y and carries her away. Lucy: Jane, if you can hear me in there, I’m sorry! I couldn’t reveal I was a Plumber because my target was Michael, not you! He’s a monster, not caring what happens to anyone! I didn’t know or expect to make a friend like you, and you truly are my friend. Nothing will change that! Please, help me! You’re the only one who can stop him! Please, for a friend! Jane: Lucy! She is alive! Let me out of here! Bellicus: Are you kidding? Now that we’ve got you, we finally have a tiebreaker! You’re not going anywhere. Lucy trips, dropping Alien Y. Michael flies down, catching her. Michael: Nice try, Lauren. But you’re not taking away my absolute power. Lucy takes off running, forming into a puddle of sludge to slip underneath the door. Michael blasts the door down, floating outside. Lucy was gone. Michael: Hm. No matter. I still have you, Johanna. Jane: It’s Jane! You didn’t even know my name! Michael drains Alien Y’s energy, Michael’s power going back up, his gold membrane glowing even brighter. Michael pushes Alien Y back inside, and flies off. A tree turns to sludge, as Lucy heads back inside, grabbing Alien Y. She takes off running with her, as she makes a phone call. Lucy: Hey! We’ve got big trouble! There’s an attack on the surface! I need you to make a super powerful weapon or something to take it out! (She stops talking as she listens.) Yeah, I know it’s last minute, but it’s an emergency! Just get up here now! End Scene People are screaming and running, as Michael attacks from above, demolishing the city with his energy blasts. He hits citizens with them, draining their energy. Plumber tanks appear, cannons pointed at Michael. Max speaks over a speaker. Max: Michael Morningstar, by the authority of the Plumbers, I order you to stand down! Michael: Not a chance! Michael fires an energy blast, destroying a tank. The others open fire, doing no damage to Michael. Michael forms a sphere of golden energy over his head, it growing bigger and bigger. Michael releases the sphere up into the air, as it’s hit by a shell. The golden sphere erupts, splitting into several energy balls, which come down like a meteor shower, the city breaking apart even further. Lucy arrives, carrying Alien Y. Lucy: Oh, man! This is way worse than I thought! Where are you? A motorcycle engine roars, as Mecha, a little red gremlin in an aviator’s outfit, rides into town, jumping over a pile of debris. On his back is a large bazooka like weapon. He swerves to a stop in front of Lucy, a cloud of dust hitting her. Lucy: (Coughs) Couldn’t you make a more gracious entrance?! Mecha: Hey, don’t yell at me when you demand I show up with a doomsday weapon! I’m charging you big time for it! Lucy: But, you love blasting people. Mecha: (Proudly, stroking his nose) Indeed I do! Now, who am I blowing up?! An energy blast hits near them, as they look up, seeing Michael. Michael: Give her back! Lucy: Him! Blast him! Mecha: Ahahahaha! Alright! Mecha swings the bazooka off his back, firing an energy shell. The shell breaks, releasing an energy wave that resembles a dragon. Michael catches it, straining to push through, but breaks the attack. He fires energy blasts down, as Mecha dodges, firing another dragon shell. Michael dodges this time, though the dragon energy curves back around, hitting Michael from behind. He groans, as he looks angry. Lucy: Wow! A homing beacon? Mecha: Ahahahaha! I’ve been waiting to try out this bad boy for quite some time! Thanks for giving me a reason for blowing stuff up! Bellicus: I like that little guy. He’s got a flair for explosions. Serena: Don’t get distracted now. We were deliberating about the dinosaurs. Bellicus: Ah, yes. I vote we revive them! They’ll eat through the humans and cause an amazing carnage. Jane: No! These guys need our help protecting them, not dooming them! Bellicus: Since when do you care about others, Miss “I don’t care about anyone else because they don’t care about me?” Jane: When it’s my friend that’s in the line of fire, I act! Bellicus: Heh. And only then. If Lucy wasn’t at risk, you wouldn’t act. Which is why I like you. Jane: I vote that we stop Michael! Serena: Ah, a lover’s quarrel. To see the two of you reconcile. Approved. Bellicus: Or beat each other up. I like it. Approved. How do you want to do it? Michael fires an energy blast, sending Lucy and Mecha flying, his dragon bazooka destroyed. Lucy tries to stand, when Michael grabs her, draining her energy. Michael: You know, Lisa, I never thought you to actually be any worth. Although, I guess you’ll make a satisfactory snack. Lucy screams, as she is teleported away, appearing back on the ground. Michael turns, seeing Alien Y standing tall, pointing at Michael. Alien Y (With Jane’s, Bellicus’ and Serena’s voice) Michael! I’ve heard and seen everything that you’ve done, and know that you are the one you’ve wronged me. Prepare to be destroyed! Alien Y appears in front of Michael, slapping him hard, sending him flying sideways through a building. Alien Y teleports, catching Michael and kicking him skyward. Alien Y teleports above Michael, and uses a circle kick to direct and throw Michael to the ground. Michael crashes into the ground, as Alien Y appears, holding Michael by the throat. Alien Y holds her palm up, as a wave of cosmic energy hits Michael hard. Michael grabs onto Alien Y, draining her of her power. Michael: Thank you, for all the beautiful substance. Now, stand down like the timid little girl you are, and let me control you! Alien Y: Not anymore! Alien Y goes to attack again, but becomes motionless. Her body starts to shrink, as Michael keeps absorbing energy. His gold membrane becomes black with white stars, as a tower of light shoots into the sky. He screams in agonizing pain. The cosmic energy begins tearing away at reality, the city starting to disappear. Inside Alien Y, Jane is panicking. Jane: What’s happening?! Serena: He’s absorbed too much of our energy. Bellicus: Now it’s tearing through him and causing a space time rift, which will wipe everything from existence. Or at least I hope it does. Jane: There’s got to be a way to stop it! Serena: It’s too late now. Once it starts, it can’t be stopped. Jane: Once it starts, (She gasps, having an idea.) What if we go back in time! Go back to the power plant and revert before he gets too much energy! Bellicus: Hm. Not bad. If this one wasn’t such a pathetic winey loser, I might actually like her. Approved. Jane: Hey! Serena: Make this chance count. And good luck with your love life. Approved. Motion granted. Alien Y glows, as time rewinds, reversing the effects of Michael’s rampage. End Scene The time is set back to when Lucy enters the power plant. Lucy: Jane! Michael: Too late, Plumber! Lucy: It was you! Michael prepares to fire an energy blast, when Alien Y glows, catching his attention. Alien Y reverts, as Jane goes on her knees, panting. Michael: What? Jane: (Panting) You dastard! Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Brainstorm. Her skull opens, as she shoots lightning at Michael. Michael absorbs the energy, though groans in disgust. Michael: Ugh! Such low level energy! Brainstorm: What’s wrong, Michael? You no longer like the taste of my energy? Michael: (Acting confused) What are you talking about dear? You know I care about you. It’s not like that Lauret who betrayed your trust. Brainstorm: If you really care about me, then what’s my name? Michael gasps, getting nervous. He then smirks, satisfied. Michael: June. Brainstorm: Wrong. You lose. Lucy: Jane! (Lucy runs over, looking relieved.) Are you okay? Brainstorm: Just fine. I’m sorry Lucy. For being a lousy friend. After this, I promise I’ll work on that. Lucy: (Tearing up) Yeah. I’ll work on it too. Michael: That’s sweet and all, but don’t forget (Michael hits them both with energy beams, draining their energy.) I am the supreme here. Brainstorm reverts, as Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Chromastone absorbs the energy beam, cutting off Michael’s attack. Michael: What?! Chromastone: Tough luck. Consider yourself dumped. Chromastone runs forward, firing an ultraviolet ray. Michael dodges, as Chromastone grabs Michael, absorbing and draining his energy. Michael screams, as his body steams, his body reverting to normal. Then, his skin shrivels up, as he resembles a zombie. Michael: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Michael drops to the ground, in pain. Chromastone then kicks Michael, sending him into a wall. Chromastone then reverts, Jane’s face stern. Jane: Lucy. Cuff him. Lucy: (Smiling) Ah-ah! (She runs over to Michael, pulling out energy cuffs!) Michael, by the authority of the Plumbers, you’re under arrest. Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Max Tennyson * Mecha * Bellicus * Serena Villains * Michael Morningstar Aliens Used * Alien Y * Brainstorm * Chromastone Trivia * Bellicus' and Serena's personalities are much more extreme than other versions of them. * Jane finally learns the truth of Michael, and Lucy. * Several Pokémon moves were referenced in the battle scenes. ** Michael's exploding golden sphere is based off Draco Meteor. ** Mecha's dragon bazooka is based off Dragon Rush. ** Alien Y uses moves based on Circle Throw and Force Palm. ** I watched the Unova League competition while writing this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Darkstar Arc